During an assembly activity associated with an engine of an aircraft, it may be desirable to maintain isolation between various engine components. Such isolation may include physically isolating the components from one another. In some instances, it may be desirable to avoid projecting/imparting a first load associated with a first of the components onto a second of the components.
To provide for the isolation described above, a gap/space may be maintained between the components to physically isolate the components. In some instances, this gap is not accessible or is hidden and cannot be set with a tool or removable shun.